Her Smile
by ForeverAzar
Summary: At a festive party, Beastboy tries to get Raven to have some fun and loosen up. What happens when a slip of tongue brings then closer together? BBRae oneshot, R&R please, thanks and enjoy, this is my first fanfic.


Hello! It's the writer here! Well… this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, but wouldn't that be AWESOME if I did!

…

"But Rae!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"But-"

"For the last time, Beastboy, I. Said. NO!" Raven snapped. For the past thirty minutes Beastboy has been begging her, trying (and failing) to get her to do Karaoke with him. Raven found the gesture sweet but didn't care for she also found the activity quite pointless…

"Rae-Rae! It's harmless fun! You gotta do it! C'mon! Please..?"

Raven had it!

"First of all, my name is Rae-ven! Two syllables! Got it? And secondly, NO! Ask me one more time and I swear to Azar I will personally have you sent spiraling through time for eternity! Understand?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in her cold voice.

"Uh…" Beastboy could only stare, for her sudden lashing out had took the young shapeshifter by surprise. He wanted to press the subject more but decided it would be best not to

He sighed and gave in, hoping not to make the half-demon anymore angry then she should be…

"Look Raven, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to help you …ya know…have some fun." The changeling admitted, his ears drooping to the sides of his face. The rejection he felt breaking his heart, pain filling in.

Raven felt a sudden wave of guilt overcome her. "Why,Beastboy? Why me? Why not Robin, or Starfire, huh?". She always wondered why he had always had to bother her. Her. Why her? Every minute of the day, he would be there, with the same stupid grin on his face. Every attempt to meditate, interrupted by him! Every peaceful morning disturbed by him! Every calm moment of her life taken away by him! Though she always treated him like a big bother to her life, she would never admit that she enjoyed the company of her skinny, green teammate…

"I want you to be happy Rae. You deserve it. I want you to smile." He muttered, just loud enough for Raven to hear. Though he hoped dhe wouldn't because he feared more of the rejection he had revceived earlier.

"I cannot smile." Was her only response, flat as a rock.

"But…your so beautiful Rae…"

Truly, Beastboy only meant to think that, not say it, but he did.

A small pink hue appeared on ravens small cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing…no way! This was not her Beastboy! 'Sure, he has the same handsome, emerald eyes, and cute pointy ears and soft green hair and…BAD RAVEN! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!' She didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly found Beastboy very…attractive…WHAT?! 'This cannot be happening…not him..'

Speaking of the little grass stain, Beastboy was staring at Raven, just now realizing what he said. As a blush formed upon his face as well, he tried to save the moment.

"I-I mean…your smile is beautiful…I mean your hair…I mean ACK! Why can't I say anything right?!" He found himself stumbling on his words

"D-do you really think that..?" Raven ask shyly. For some unknown reason, Raven suddenly felt insecure around him. She always did.

"Of course, Rae, I-" Suddenly a slow, peaceful song began to play, interrupting the changelings sentence. Something dawned in his tiny, pea-sized brain. Beastboy took his chance at the developing moment…

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked with a gloved outstretched hand towards hers

"uh.."

He didn't wait for an answer. With one swift move, Beastboy grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Raven began to protest, but shut her mouth in defeat as she actually was enjoying it….

That night, the two danced and danced till the sun came upon them. All their worries floating away… and that is how the relationship of BB and Rae came to be…

'Take me

this is all that I've got

This is all that I'm not

All that I'll ever be

I got flaws

I got faults

Keep searching for your perfect heart 3

It doesn't matter who you are

We all have our scars…'

-Allison Iraheta

…

((A/N …Shout out to one of the greatest friends I ever had, Carol 3 Hang in there Darlin your prince will be there soon to sweep you off your feet (:

Hope you enjoyed! Review if you'd like. Thanks!))


End file.
